The first Thanksgiving
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Here is a Thanksgiving one-shot. Read to find out if Chandler actually likes the holiday now


**Happy Thanksgiving. I hope you all have a great day.**

**Here is a Thanksgiving one-shot. Please review**

**3 days until Thanksgiving:**

Monica smiled when she came into the living room of her and Chandler's house in Westchester. Chandler sat on the floor playing with their 6 month old twins. He loved playing with them but this was weird for him with Thanksgiving coming up. Considering he didn't like Thanksgiving.

She leaned over and kissed her husband and babies. "I'm going to get them dressed and go Thanksgiving shopping."

He stood up with Erica and she picked up Jack. "I'll go with you." He smiled.

She looked at him confused. "Ok." She didn't want to question it. He was never this happy about Thanksgiving. She was just glad he was willing to help out and that they could go shopping as a family this year.

They both went upstairs and got Jack and Erica dressed warmly. Monica got their diaper bags while Chandler got their hats on. Then Monica got picked up Erica while Chandler had Jack. They went outside and buckled them into their car seats. Then they went to the store and went shopping.

"Do you want a chicken?" Monica asked. She walked beside him as he pushed the cart with two happy babies in it.

He shook his head. "No, I'll just eat turkey."

She was surprised once again by what he said. "Oh ok." She didn't know what else to say.

Ross and Rachel was coming over with Emma. So was Jack and Judy. Everyone else was going to be with their families.

When they got done, they came home and ate lunch. Then Jack and Erica went down for a nap. Leaving Monica and Chandler alone to be spend some time together.

**Thanksgiving Day**

Monica got up at 7, just as she did every year. She started the turkey and then made some coffee. She was surprised to feel two arms wrap around her from behind.

"Good morning, Happy Thanksgiving baby." He said.

She smiled and turned around in his arms to face him. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

Again, she was confused. This wasn't like Chandler at all. To him, this was the worst holiday. "No, I just put the turkey in." She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"I'll get the babies." He said when he heard Jack and Erica cry from their room. He hurried into their room. "Well Happy Thanksgiving guys." He picked Jack up and Then Erica. He kissed them both on the head. He put Jack in his bouncy seat so he could change Erica and get her dressed. When he was done, he did the same for Jack.

"Ok guys, let's go eat breakfast." He carried them into the kitchen.

Monica smiled. "Thank you for getting them dressed. She took Jack from him and kissed Erica on the head. "Happy Thanksgiving." She said to the babies. She and Chandler put them into their highchairs. Then she got baby cereal for them so they could feed them.

Around 4, everyone came over. The guys were in the living room talking while the girls were in the kitchen. Chandler had the twins with him so that Monica could cook.

"Chandler sure is in a good mood." Rachel said with 2 year old Emma on her lap.

Monica nodded. "Yeah he has been for a couple days. And he actually wants to eat Thanksgiving food this year."

Judy and Rachel's mouths dropped open. "Wow." They said at the same time.

30 minutes later, Monica came in the living room. "Ok guys, dinner is ready."

They all went into the dining room to eat. Even Jack and Erica got some sweet potatoes. Which they enjoyed. After the meal, they helped Monica clean up. Then they had some pie. She had three kinds. Pumpkin, blue berry and cherry.

Later that night, Monica and Chandler gave Jack and Erica a bath. Then got them into their pajamas.

"Do you think they had a good day?" She asked as they rocked the two babies to sleep.

Chandler stroked Erica's cheek. Her eyes were slowly closing. "Yes, they were happy all day."

It didn't take long for Jack and Erica to be sound asleep. They gently placed them into their cribs and went back into the living room.

"Chandler?" She asked.

He pulled her onto his lap. "Yes Mon?"

"I wasn't going to ask but I just want to know. Why have you been in such a good mood this Thanksgiving?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Well." He looked at his hand that was on her leg. "I never had a reason to love Thanksgiving. But now I feel like all of that has changed. I have a job I love for once, I have a beautiful wife, the most perfect babies and this great house that I get to share with you. And I don't want the twins to feel the same way about Thanksgiving as me. Especially when they don't even know why. They just wouldn't like it because of their dad. I'm supposed to be a good example." He told her truthfully.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving Mon." He told her and then began kissing her.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review and have a great holiday. If you don't' celebrate then just have a great day.**


End file.
